


Delicate

by askscienceboyfriends



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on Song Lyrics, Bruce's personal thoughts, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sad Bruce, Science Boyfriends, sad fic, the boys are not in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askscienceboyfriends/pseuds/askscienceboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce thinks, a bit bitterly, about his relationship with Tony. If you could even call it that.</p><p>Written for the prompt- “Can you write a song fic based off the song Delicate by Damien Rice? Please :>”  Lyrics can be found here: http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/damienrice/delicate.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate

It was almost irritating at this point. Tony and Bruce had been seeing each other for several months. Seeing being the operative word. Because they certainly weren’t dating. They weren’t boyfriends. And despite the fact that they were having sex, they couldn’t be called lovers either. They were some unnamed thing to be disregarded, because giving it a name would be giving it too much meaning.

Bruce understood, but he didn’t really understand. He knew how difficult it would be for Tony to announce that he had a boyfriend, so he never made them into that. They just casually made out in the lab when other people weren’t around. And they casually fucked on nights when they both weren’t busy. And then Tony would sneak out of Bruce’s room before the sun came up and other people started moving around in the Tower. Bruce understood that Tony had a lot to lose by being tied in with him. But he didn’t understand why Tony continued to do it.

He wasn’t complaining, as much as it sounded like it. He loved every moment Tony spent with him, whether they were kissing or fucking or just sharing a lab. That was part of the problem; Bruce wanted more. He even brought it up to Tony once, but Tony had dismissed it. Told him it wouldn’t work for them to be serious. Told him their relationship would only fall apart if it had that much pressure on it. What was the word he’d used…? Oh yeah, delicate. Bruce knew a thing or two about that.

So Bruce would let it go on. He’d continue, not understanding why Tony bothered with him, but glad he did. They’d steal quick kisses in elevators and break apart quickly before the doors opened and touch hands and knees when riding in the back of a car together, but they’d never be together like Bruce wanted them to be. Never together, lest they fall apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on our blog ask-science-boyfriends.tumblr.com. This story is not in the canon of our RP.


End file.
